


When You Move, I'm Moved

by fireafterall



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, I Decided To Write A Fic For Every Song On Hozier's Wasteland Baby!, Other, Poetry, movement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireafterall/pseuds/fireafterall
Summary: A short poem from Crowley's perspective based on the Hozier song Movement.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Wasteland, Baby! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	When You Move, I'm Moved

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here is a badly written free verse poem but I hope you enjoy it, I couldn't come up with anything else to write for this song but I'm still planning to make it through the whole album and I promise the next few will be longer and decidedly not poetry lol.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always so much appreciated, I really can't tell you how encouraging they are. Hope you all are staying safe out there and having a good day / night!
> 
> Title taken from Hozier's Movement (obviously) as are the final and penultimate lines. Thanks for reading!

oh an angel,

to the fractured eyes of a demon,

too kind, too radiant for a soul,

as dark as mine is, 

i know you won’t look back at me

look back at the way i stare, but

oh God, oh God, oh God,

i wish, 

i hope,

i even

pray,

you would.

  
  


i see all the beauty you create,

all the beauty you reflect in Her creation

you,

were all She had in mind

in making everything

i can’t help but see,

all else as just collateral damage,

collateral beauty.

  
  


i spent centuries staying away,

to walk paths of the world, your feet would never tread

but, like a cord in my stomach,

tied to you

i found myself drawn back

back to watch the beauty of how you moved.

  
  


**oh how could a fallen angel,**

**not fall in love with you.**

  
  


you, beautiful angel,

you, who are everything She got right, i want

to step into your light,

feel, watch, revel in the pain

as you burn away my deepest shadows

(only you, my love, have enough light inside you, for such a dark and heavy task).

  
  


oh my angel move me and teach me,

teach me to be beautiful like you

move me, 

move in me, 

and change me, 

i want

to lie beside you, beneath you

for so long that i,

even i,

can forget how ruined i am.

oh angel,

oh God’s most holy angel,

move in me until i’m like you,

move in me until i forget myself so completely i can pretend i’m

loved.

  
  


_ when you move, i’m put to mind of all that i want to be _

_ when you move, i could never define all that you are to me. _


End file.
